The binding site(s) on cytochrome c for a variety of hemoproteins and redox reagents will be studied using guanidinated hybrids of cytochromes c having 13C-enriched guanido carbons. The sequence of CNBr peptides obtained from cytochrome c peroxidase will be established to assist in the Crystallographic analysis of this protein.